Not A Word
by pleasebringlumpia
Summary: What if Tara never left Bon Temps and befriended Alcide?
1. Chapter 1

There will be spoilers.

Rated Mature.

I obviously don't own True Blood.

If Tara never left Bon Temps after Alcide showed up.

**Not A Word**

She was standing in the hallway bathroom; examining her toned slim body in the mirror. One side, then the other side; lift hair and repeat. Tara Thorton was proud of her form, but there were times when she hid it under the heaviness of an over-sized t-shirt and jeans. Usually this feeling of embarrassment was brought on by Jason's jokes about her resembling a UFC fighter. The latest one caused her to flinch and think, '_Damn Jason...did you just compare me to Randy Couture?'_

Sookie would never laugh at the quips. She knew Tara didn't want Jason to think of her as his little sister's tomboy friend.

Lettie Mae was blamed for Tara's lack of femininity. The elder Thorton didn't teach her daughter how to be a lady; she taught her how to make the perfect Umbrella Man Special. Lettie Mae had been drunk and abusive throughout her life. If it wasn't for Sookie's grandmother, Tara would had never made it to 26. That's how she ended up living in the Stackhouse's home; and she was grateful for their kindness, but sometimes Tara was afraid of staying there alone.

Death penetrated and surrounded the dwelling.

She turned sideways looking at her profile. Tara's hands combed through her long braids, twisting them and holding them atop her head. Arms raised, her shirt lifted a bit around the small pudge of her belly. It was a hand me down from Sookie, like most of her cute clothes. It was a short sleeve, beige, button down, with a butterfly collar. She sighed and turned again.

"Both sides look good"

Tara jumped, dropping her braids, and twirling to face the door. Alcide stood at the bathroom entrance grinning; his arms folded across his broad firm chest. _How can someone so big, be so damn quiet?_, she wondered recovering from her fright. He wore a pair of old, faded, straight legged blue jeans, with a red plaid shirt, and hiking boots. Head cocked to the side, Tara's eyes boldly explored his form.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look like the Brawny man?" she asked. He chuckled, in turn, bringing a smile to her face. He had been spending a lot of time at the house, helping her and Sookie with repairs, and hanging out. He would come over, ask how she was doing, and then ask about Sookie only to find out she wasn't off of work yet, and Tara would invite him in. They would have a beer or two and watch TV. She remembered one night in particular that he came over and stayed after Sookie went to bed. They talked for hours.

888888888888888888888888

"_So what the fuck is up with that Debbie chick_?" _Tara asked. Alcide snorted, and coughed laughing._

"_Don't make me laugh while I drink! It'll come through my nose" he chuckled. Tara snickered and leaned over the railing of the front porch. She enjoyed his company. Both of them had troubles. And when she was alone, she felt consumed by her dark thoughts. Alcide's presence made it easier to laugh and joke about her problems._

"_Are you gon tell me?_"_ she asked turning her head his way. He was leaning against the railing with her, looking down into her eyes._

"_Yea...only if you talk to me about Eggs..._"_ he said. Tara turned away from his powerful gaze, and allowed her eyes to settle on a near-by bush._

"_I had never experienced love with a man, the way I did with Eggs... Usually it was one sided. I didn't have to ask him to love me; he just did... I was pissed when I found out Mary-Anne was a…a..._"

"_Demon?_"_ he asked. He heard stories of her, but only bits and pieces._

"_Whatever that bitch was, she was evil_"_ she huffed _"_But if she hadn't of come to town, I never would have met him...He would also probably still be alive..._"_ she mumbled. There was a brief silence._

"_Let's think of it this way_"_ he said slowly" All those moments led you here...to me"_

_Tara smiled and stood up straight, _"_Boy you really got a big head, don't you_"_ she said with a hand on her hip._

"_No. I only said that because I wanted you to laugh_"_ he said smiling. Tara rolled her eyes, trying to hide her nervousness with her attitude._

"_Yea alright. Now tell me about Debbie_"_ she said. Alcide shrugged._

"_She wanted children, but I was afraid of bringing a pup into the world_"_ he said simply _"_ Any type of shape-shifter lives a hard life. We aren't exactly human...and when we are young it's hard to control the change... I didn't want to have a child that would suffer the way I did..._"

"_You '**didn't**'?_"_ she asked. He laughed._

"_Oh you caught that, did you?_"_ he commented drinking the last of his beer. She waited for him to continue. _"_Debbie is wild. And although I loved her, I don't think she would have been able to properly care for a pup. She wasn't ready and still isn't from what I saw in Mississippi..._"_ A frown darkened his features at the thought of her running around with Cooter drinking vampire blood. _"_She's definitely not ready to be a mother. I was thinking, that I do want pups. But with the right woman_"

"_Amen to that!_"_ Tara exclaimed, trying to cheer him up. Alcide looked at her confused. She planned on saying something witty, but she was lost after 'Amen to that!'_

_She cleared her throat and tried to finish in an encouraging manner._

"_Isn't that what we all want though? _"_ she continued a bit lost " Pups with the right woman...?_"

_He stared at her, face slightly contorted._

_She decided to conclude her disastrous train wreck of a cheerer upper with her last statement, promising herself never to become a comedian._

_A second went by before Alcide finally burst into laughter, complete with snorts. Tara smacked her lips looking away from him. He had tried to make her uncomfortable on purpose. He wiped his eyes putting an arm around her shoulder._

"_ You know, you crack me up Tara Thorton _"_ he said still chuckling. She pushed his arm off and walked back into the house. He shook his head with a smile, and followed._

_888888888888888888888_

She felt like she could call him a friend...almost. She was still having trouble getting over the death of Eggs, but a man that she found as attractive as Alcide wasn't going to walk by her unnoticed. And then there was Sookie. Tara knew he was attracted to her. And if her best friend liked him back, she wasn't going to get in the way of that. She felt that even a werewolf was better than a corpse. With that thought her smile dimmed. Alcide noticed, but before he could ask what was troubling her, she continued to talk.

"Sookie ain't here, ya know" trying to make her voice sound normal. She was a bit jealous of the attention her best friend received, but she didn't hate her for it. She admired her.

"Yeah, I know…she called me asked for me to check up on you" he said gently. He didn't know why her mood changed suddenly, but he did know that the information he was about to tell her would not make it better. "She is spending the night at Bill's. He-"

"WHAT?" Tara exclaimed. She pushed past him without a second thought and headed for the stairs.

"Tara, she said she don't want you to worry" Alcide said following her. She grabbed her car keys off the top of the fridge and turned to face him once she reached the front entrance.

"Yea, that's why she didn't tell me herself. 'Cause she didn't want me to worry" she huffed and opened the door to leave. Alcide pushed it closed and Tara turned around to glare at him. The panic was rising to her throat. "You're fuckin' silly thinking you can hold me here" she shoved him, but he remained in place "And I thought you liked Sookie. Why would you let her go by that assholes place after what he did to her?"

Alcide leaned forward. "You think I like this?" He gave her a few seconds to respond, because he truly wanted to know. Tara was insinuating that _he_ had put Sookie in danger. Her only response was a scowl; he continued.

"She is a grown woman. We cannot MAKE her do what we want. And yeah I was attracted to Sookie, but she obviously loves that vampire, and I'm satisfied with her friendship. I don't want anything else from her anymore..." Alcide stared intensely at Tara a few seconds more before standing up straight. He had lost his patience for a moment. He was worried about Sookie too, but he recognized the look in her eye, and the change of her body language when anyone said Bill's name. He sighed, removing his hand from up against the door. "I made peace with Sookie's feelings for Bill soon after we rescued his ass…can't you see how much they care for each other?"

Tara didn't want to say yes, and she knew she didn't have to. "What-the fuck-ever" she growled walking towards the kitchen. Alcide stood in the same spot watching her, with a bit of relief. "You want a beer?" she called out. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Tara pulled out two Abita Golden's from the fridge, and sat with him. They drank in silence. Both of them wondering what Sookie was doing. It was almost 9:30 pm. Half way through her drink she placed it on the table and leaned back in her chair. Her hands played with the bottle cap, spinning it around.

"You know this is fuckin' pathetic" she stated.

Alcide's eyes refocused and looked at her. He knew what she meant.

"We are alive. Why are we sitting up in this house worrying about a person who is out doing something that makes her happy?" Tara asked.

"Because we care about her" Alcide stated simply looking down.

"Well duh, yea. But don't you think she wants us to be happy too? You said so yourself earlier that she doesn't want me to worry...I'm sure she doesn't want you to worry either.."

Alcide nodded in agreement taking another swing of beer, and looked straight ahead. Tara stared at him. _He is so_ sexy, she thought. Her mind began to imagine what it was like spending the night with him in Mississippi, like Sookie did. _Must have been nice.._.She wasn't aware that she was staring hard until he chuckled, bringing her out of her trance. She blinked a few times looking away and folded her arms across her chest embarrassed.

She smacked her lips "Don't get a big head" she said.

He smirked and finished off his bottle. He laid it down against the table. "Wanna play spin the bottle?"

Tara failed at holding in the girlish giggle that escaped her lips at his question. "With just the two of us?"

Alcide looked around the empty kitchen, and Tara grinned. "Boy you are sum'n else" she said grabbing his bottle and hers. She dropped them into the recycling bin.

"You wanna watch some TV?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em>His body feels great,<em> Tara thought slowly awakening, _I missed being held like this..._

Her eyes snapped open, but she didn't move. She knew where she was, and who was holding her. Somehow Tara had ended up lying on Alcide's chest. She slowly sat up, not wanting to disturb him. She climbed off of the couch and quietly walked upstairs to the linen closet to retrieve a blanket for him. Her hands stilled on the closet door. She smiled. He felt, and smelled so good. She felt like a young school girl with a crush. She frowned. _But it could never be more than that. _Grabbing the blanket from the closet, she walked back down the stairs. Alcide was standing and stretching his arms up and behind his head.

"How long was I out?" he asked bringing his arms back down and staring at her.

She shrugged. She hadn't bothered checking the time. The time of day mattered less and less to her the more she hung around supernaturals. He looked at the blankets in her hand and smiled.

"Are we gon have a slumber party?" he asked with a chuckle.

"If you want to...we can" she said trying to look nonchalant. He raised an eyebrow, staring at her, as she stared at the floor.

"Well, shouldn't we be in your bedroom then?" he asked smoothly.

Tara had ran out of sassy remarks. _Could he possibly...?_ She wanted this, but didn't want to ask for it. She wanted him to go to her. She wanted to feel desired. Tara began to worry. _What if he is only using me as a substitute for Sookie?..._

Alcide was having trouble reading her. Many different emotions passed over her face before it went blank. But he knew what he wanted...

He walked up to her and placed a hand on the small of her back "After you"

* * *

><p>Alcide closed and locked the door just in case Sookie came home early, or her brother Jason showed up. He didn't approve of Sookie spending the night at Bills, but he happily used the excuse to be alone with Tara. He didn't believe it would go this far. She sat at the edge of the bed, slouched over a bit, and looking at the floor. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. He walked towards her, taking off his shirt in the process. After dropping it on the floor, he kneeled down in front of her. She looked nervous. His hands swept her braids off of her shoulders. He leaned forward and buried his nose into her neck.<p>

Tara shivered and sighed softly. His nose and lips ran down the length of her neck. Not kissing. Just touching. Being a werewolf gave him heightened senses, and he _loved_ Tara's scent and texture. His fingers slowly caressed her arms, from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers and back. He did this a few times before firmly grasping her waist and lifting her up and gently laying her back on the bed. He had just gotten started, but he knew by the look on her face that she was completely turned on. He leaned forward framing her head with his hands, and nuzzled her forehead with his nose. She giggled and he smirked.

"You think something's funny?" he asked.

"Maybe" she said. Her hands went up his arms and down his chest. His cock twitched in his jeans as she began to draw invisible scribbles leisurely along his waist line. Her other hand was unbuttoning his pants. He kissed her cheeks, while making quick work of her shirt. She stopped what she was doing to sit up a bit, fling the shirt to the floor, and flop back down. Her bra was simple and blue. Alcide kissed the rising crest of her breast and collarbone while sliding down her pants. When he had them off, he removed his own, and sat up gazing down at her. After a while, Tara looked away.

_Damn Alcide, you sure know how to make a girl feel self conscious,_ she thought. He leaned back down and _finally_ kissed her lips. He trembled slightly and hoped she didn't notice. His arms encircled her body and held her firmly removing her bra. Tara breathed softly into his mouth as his tongue played with hers. His tongue slid out her mouth, down her neck, and onto her breasts. She moaned rubbing her hands along his strapping shoulders. He worked his way lower until he was right over her panty-line.

"Mmm...look at that..." she heard him mumble. He hooked his finger around one edge and began to drag the panties down her leg. She wiggled uncomfortably as she felt the wet trail the panties made. Alcide licked up the trail, all the way to her heat. Tara made a high pitched squeak in the back of her throat, causing his gaze to once again travel to her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her arms were covering her breasts.

"Stop that...and open your eyes" he said. She cautiously opened them. "I want you to watch me" he said "And your body is perfect...I've never been with a woman as… physically fit as you. It's very nice. So don be ashamed or nervous about anything" She looked away again.

His hand grasped her chin bringing her eyes to meet his. "Do not be ashamed, okay? You're beautiful...fucking sexy" he groaned letting his eyes roam down her body and back up. She throbbed for him.

"Watch me" he whispered placing a kiss on her lips. He traveled back to her moist center and spread her legs. His hard hands stroked her inner thigh while placing kisses on her pelvis. She was trimmed and neat.

"You knew you were gon get fucked tonight...didn't you?"

Her skin blazed at his words. She had never heard him talk like that. Even in her fantasies he didn't cuss. His tongue played with the outside of her folds. They were light strokes, but the softest caress made her drip and moan.

He used his thumbs to part her and slide his tongue inside.

"Whaa..." she sighed. He stared up at her as he then slid his tongue out, and up to stimulate her clit. "Whoa...whaa!" she gasped. He pumped one thick finger inside of her while working her clit. _OH...! Oh wow,_ she thought. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. He couldn't help but to groan._ If she's this tight on my finger..._

He pressed his crotch into the bed trying to relieve some of the tension in his dick. He stopped fingering her and started to lick her silly.

_Shit! You're fucking good at this!_ It was becoming harder for her to think straight. His tongue was large and powerful. She grabbed his hair, pulling his head closer to grind against his face. She felt the stirrings in her belly. They began to spread throughout her body. Alcide held her down with one hand, while the other squeezed her breasts. She trembled and clasped her legs around his head as her orgasm shook her. Alcide remained where he was until she calmed a little. Her body twitched as his beard scraped against her sensitive pussy.

"You killed me" she said yawning "I'm dead". Alcide chuckled and placed his mouth on hers. The kiss was extra wet, from previous activities. She kissed back fully, no longer feeling nervous or shy. He rolled off of her and onto his side. He propped his elbow up and leaned his head on his fist.

"That wouldn't be too kind of you to fall asleep on me... Not after I provided you with the best lick'n you've ever had"

Tara snorted and rolled onto her stomach. _It was the best,_ she thought to herself.

She smiled into her pillow when she felt his hand on her lower back.

* * *

><p>Tara tried not to wince as Alcide rocked into her. She had never felt so stretched before. He held himself over her as he rolled his hips sensually. "You okay?" he huffed; he couldn't be fully satisfied if she wasn't. She nodded, but her face said otherwise. He sat up, and lifted her so her arms wrapped around his neck, and flipped them over.<p>

"Ride me" he demanded once he was beneath her. She trembled bracing herself on his chest. She raised an inch or so on his cock and plopped back down.

"Oooh" they both gasped. Alcide watched her. He wondered how a woman with a tight little body like her's, wasn't getting any attention. Tara's eyes were squinted and glazed. She chewed her lip in concentration. '_So beautiful...'_

_"_Kiss me" he said. She leaned down and their lips met. His heart beat increased. Her mouth was so soft. He sighed to himself as he raised his hands to the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. '_You feel so damn good' _he wanted to say. He kissed her cheeks and eyelids. She rode him slowly. The sound of wet flesh echoed in the room as she continued to rise and fall onto his lap. She almost ended him when she began to grind.

"Ugh-Fuck!" he groaned. She began to grind faster. She was very close. Alcide firmly grasped her hips, and raised his pelvis to meet hers. She squeaked feeling her body raise off of the bed. He bent his knees biting his bottom lip and began to pound up into her. Tara gasped holding onto his arms.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" she gasped. She didn't know a dick could ever feel so good.

She was about to rub her clit to speed up the process, but Alcide gripped her wrists tightly holding them down to her sides, and began to pound harder. She trembled and threw her head back. "AH!" she cried out as she climaxed; and almost fell off of his lap and the bed.

He pulled out of her and laid her beside him. The _very_ satisfied Tara Thorton placed her head on Alcide's chest, as he removed the condom and stroked himself. She kissed his lips and rubbed her hands down his body. Seconds later, he grunted and jerked up into his hand. Tara watched as his copious seed leaped up on his abs, dripped down the head of his cock, onto his hand.

"Ohhhhh...Mmm" he breathed, stroking the rest of the cum out. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow" she said once he finished. Alcide gazed at her with heavy eyes and a lazy smile. He was exhausted, and his thighs were aching. "I'll go get a towel" she said and turned to get out of bed. But as soon as her feet hit the ground her knees buckled. He sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She started to laugh while she regained her balance.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" she laughed rubbing her legs. He smirked and laid back down. One hand still wrapped around his cock while the other rested behind his head.

"That's an ego boost" he said. She smiled rolling her eyes and tried to walk correctly out of the room. She returned with a warm, wet, wash cloth. He reached for it, but she slapped his hand away. He snorted and leaned back on one hand watching her clean him. She cleaned his abs and his hand first. Then, she gently cleaned his cock, which sprang back to life after her ministrations. His eyes never left her as she took care of him. He had never seen her be so gentle. When she finished she smiled and went into the bathroom to rinse the towel. She was gone for almost 20 minutes. Right before he decided to get out of bed and look for her, she peeked into the room. He was sitting up, with his back against the headboard. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were gon leave" she explained. He motioned for her to sit on the bed, which she thought was silly for a moment because it was her room. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I ain't very good with the aftermath..." she admitted as she sat beside him. He chuckled.

"Ooohhhss... Yea, I can see that" he said smiling. Tara let out a short laugh. She was happy that he understood.

"We should probably clean up before Sookie gets back" she said looking around the room. It smelled like sex, and their clothes were everywhere. Alcide nodded in agreement but did not move to get up. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Let's do that later" he said kissing her neck and pulling the blankets around them both. She yawned.

"Sookie's gon to be back soon-"

"Shhh. Let's just sleep. We'll handle everything when the sun comes up" he said. Tara nodded enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

There will be spoilers.

Rated Mature

If Tara never left Bon Temps and befriended Alcide

Third person omniscient point of view

* * *

><p>Alcide was awakened by noise. He sluggishly blinked his eyes open to view Tara scuffling around the room cleaning. He took a moment to allow the rest of his body to awaken, then scooted back until he was sitting up against the headboard. The thin white sheet settled around his waist. He watched her. He could tell she had been up for hours. The room was clean, and the scent of their previous activities had faded.<p>

"I wake up to a beautiful woman cleaning in a short skirt... Are you trying to impress me?" he quipped. He did find the scene to be appealing. He would have thought it to be even more appealing if she bent over. His mind automatically began to imagine how that would work out. He was definitely willing. But he wasn't sure if it was just a onetime thing for them.

"I was cleaning when you came over last night" she said shortly. He blinked. She sounded annoyed, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to joke and say 'No, you were modeling in the mirror when I came over'. But he had a feeling things would only get worse. Tara tossed the dust rag into trash can near the door, then began to fold the clothes piled up on the dresser. He dismissed his feelings of worry, accusing himself of being paranoid.

His stomach growled, and he placed a hand on his belly. Dinner had been the last thing on his mind when he walked into the Stackhouse home.

"Do you want to go somewhere and get breakfast? There is a diner outside of Bon Temps that serves one hell of a country fried steak. On me of course" he said smiling. He enjoyed the thought of them sitting and eating breakfast together.

"Naw. I think I'm just gon hang out here" she said "...When are you leaving? Not trying to rush you, but I got a lot to do today." Alcide was taken aback with her words.

"Like what?" he asked curiously. She rose an eyebrow staring at him.

"Stuff. We fuck once and all' a sudden you gotta know everything I do?"

_'With that attitude...' _He frowned, feeling the beginnings of irritation.

"I'll probably be leaving soon" he said. Alcide couldn't understand her demeanor. He enjoyed his time with her, and he thought she enjoyed time together too. She sighed wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

_Is she having regrets?_ he wondered. He remembered placing kisses on her ear and neck as she drifted off to sleep. She had held onto him tight, snuggled into his chest. _She seemed happy enough last night._ He removed the sheet and swung his legs onto the floor. His clothes were folded at his feet. He pulled on his briefs and then his jeans. He stood up straight buckling the belt and sizing her up. He wanted to stick around, but not if she wanted him gone.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked. She shrugged and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later okay" she said and left the room.

His jaw dropped slightly. _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

><p>Tara sat in the living room with the TV on, but she didn't watch it. She was nervous. She didn't know how to act with people after she had sex with them. Something takes over her, and she ends up pushing them away. That's one of the reasons why she couldn't have a long lasting relationship with anyone. And the only guy she <em>was <em>able to deal with died a couple weeks after they did the deed. She wasn't sure why she acted that way. But the words had already left her mouth. She heard Alcide making his way down the stairs, but didn't look at him. She heard his movement stop.

"Bye" he said uncertainly. Tara picked up on the ambivalence in his voice. But all she did was raise her hand signaling goodbye. Her back facing him. After she heard the front door open and close, she listened as his car drove off then let out a sigh of relief...and anguish.

Sookie came home later that day along with Bill. He greeted her pleasantly and she surprised them all with a "Howdy" that was just as pleasant. Alcide was right about how they cared for each other, and she was being stubborn by refusing to accept him. She still didn't trust him much, but that didn't mean she had to be a complete ass every time he showed up. She then went up to her room to sleep. She kept thinking about Alcide and everything that happened between them. They had bonded. Tara hated herself for considering him a friend. She frowned. _Why is my chest aching?_

She thought back to the day when Alcide showed up in the middle of a storm. She joked about how she thought he liked Sookie a bit too much. He was soaked. His reply to her joke was a smile. Tara and Alcide sat at the kitchen table talking and eating a pie Sookie had bought when she had went out of town the previous weekend. Tara was so deep into the conversation, that she forgot to call Sookie downstairs. After, they chilled on the couch together watching TV. It had become a routine for them. And she enjoyed it.

Tara's eyes slowly closed after her flashback.

She awoke at four and threw on clothes for work. As she fixed her hair in the mirror she thought about Alcide complementing her looks. "_Beautiful...fucking sexy"_ And then fucking her until she couldn't feel her legs. She smiled sadly 'T_he best sex I will never have again'_. But she felt more confident then, than she had in a while; despite her misfortune with the man that had revived that side of her. She decided to wear the _Merlotte's _Uniform shirt and a pair of black shorts.

* * *

><p>That night was full of tips and compliments.<p>

Sam walked behind the bar and slapped her ass. She jumped and swung around to face him, giving him a bit of a sour look.

"I'm guessing you don't want that hand anymore Sam Merlotte" she said.

He smiled at her "I just wanted to say, you look very nice in that uniform Miss Thorton."

"Thanks Sam. Next time, just do that" she said. She turned back to the drink she almost spilled and handed it to the customer. It had been a while since they had been intimate. When he told her about being a shape-shifter she almost left town.

* * *

><p>Tara began to have trouble keeping her facade as the sixth day of not seeing or hearing from Alcide rolled in. She wasn't being cheerful, but she wasn't being as bitchy as usual either. Everyone was worried. Arlene walked over to the bar. They had only a few customers that night.<p>

"Can I get two margaritas hun? Regular" she requested. Tara nodded and started on them. Usually Tara would stare at Arlene until she said please. She thought Arlene was a nosy annoying woman with a bad dye job. Arlene watched her for a minute before speaking.

"You should talk to him" she suggested. Tara paused, then looked at Arlene. _Who told her? Why does she always know everything?_

"Talk to who?" she asked playing it safe. Arlene sighed and leaned on the bar.

"The guy that you are worrying about. Your feelings are all over your face honey. You should tell him how you feel. And if he doesn't want to deal with it then, his loss"

Tara snorted and finished the drinks "Arlene, I don't know _how_ you know what you know. But thanks anyways" she said with an honest smile.

"Anytime" Arlene replied feeling proud of herself "You're the type of woman that doesn't put up with bullshit. Every man needs someone like that in their lives. If he doesn't accept that, he's dumb" She turned away leaving Tara with a single thought

_I'm the dumb one._

* * *

><p>As the night wore on Sam began sending more employees home. The pub had never been that empty before around midnight. He walked behind the bar and opened the register.<p>

"We're gonna close early tonight". Tara nodded and continued to wipe down the bar. He counted down the register and then put the money in a small plastic bag. "Come to my office real quick" he said. She followed him into the back room and they both sat down. He put the money on his desk.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been okay...How about you?" she asked realizing they hadn't had a good conversation in a while.

"I'm good...been kinda boring around here lately though"

Tara snorted. Sam grinned. "There's the smile I was lookin' for" he said. Tara shook her head.

"I've just had things on my mind...trying to figure out why I do the things I do. I keep pushing people away" she said. He nodded. She had done the same thing to him. He placed a hand on her knee.

"If you ever want to talk to someone, I'm here" he said. She nodded. His hand was warm. She cared about Sam, but she didn't want to fall back into her old ways. Running to him for _comfort_ whenever she felt bad. She had a feeling their conversation was going to turn into something sexual.

"Thank you Sam" she said and stood. He stood as well.

"Would you like to do some talking tonight?" he asked quickly. There was no way their conversation was just about being a _good_ friend. She smiled.

"No thank you Sam...but I appreciate it" she said "Good night"

"Night" he called out as she left his office. Tara hoped she hadn't offended him. He had always been kind to her. And she didn't ever want to hurt him again. If they were to start sleeping together again, history would just repeat itself. She would be gazing into blue eyes, but imagining brown. She walked out through the front door and stopped at the sight of Alcide sitting in his truck at the far end of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>When he saw her, he stepped out and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wore a thin leather jacket over a wife beater, with jeans and boots. She began to walk towards him. He waited. When she was within arm's reach, she had to fight herself to not greet him with an embrace. She had missed their conversations and closeness. She had gotten attached.<p>

"Sookie got off hours ago" she said. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know..." he said trying to be patient. It bothered him greatly that she thought he was always looking for Sookie. Tara took another step closer.

"Then why are you here?" she said softly. She was sorry for how she acted.

He glared down at her.

"We have unfinished business" he said coldly. Tara swallowed and nodded looking down. "Get in"

"Oh. I brought my car-"

"Get. In."

* * *

><p>The ride to Sookie's house was silent. Tara glanced at Alcide every once in a while to examine his face. It revealed nothing. When his truck pulled up to the Stackhouse home, the conversation began. Alcide was straight forward, and blunt with his words.<p>

"You told me once that you had problems starting and maintaining relationships with people...I can see why" he said.

She winced, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"I didn't think you would ever be so-"

"Bitchy?" she asked. He looked at her as she continued "Rude? Mean? 'Cause I was all of those things...I've been haunted by the way I acted towards you for the last week" she laughed at her own torment "I hate myself for it. I'm dumb...I-I like hanging out with you. You've been such a good friend to me. I am really fuckin' sorry Alcide." She was turning back into the nervous girl that she was last week. "I told you I wasn't good with the aftermath..." She hoped that she was finished with the apology. But he wasn't going to let her off that easy. Tara had been brutal. And if she wasn't "reprimanded", she would probably never grow out of it.

"I remember you told me. I just thought it would be different between us...because we're friends" he said. Tara snorted then cringed. She didn't want him to think she was laughing at him. She was laughing at herself.

"I hope this doesn't make you think any worse of me then you already do, but I have had sex with friends before" she said thinking about Sam. He was probably sitting in his office, embarrassed about being turned down. "And I did the same thing". She hated saying that. Her words made it seem as if he wasn't any different than the last guy she slept with. But he nodded. There were many things he wanted to say to her. But his thoughts had seemed to escape him. So he said the only thing he knew for sure.

"I wouldn't sleep with a friend, unless I intended for it to be...more" he admitted. Tara lips parted slightly. "I thought I made that obvious. I was coming to see you almost every day. Even when Sookie wasn't home. And when she _was_ there, I would still spend most of my time talking to you"

She shook her head in astonishment. Although he told her that he wanted something more than sex with her, she had trouble comprehending those words. She had put herself down so much, it had never occurred to her that the woman he wanted was her. She had begun to develop a little crush on him from the moment they met. Her mind wouldn't allow her to dispel an image such as him. He was stark naked and sweating. They were trying to rescue Bill and Sookie. But in that moment of urgency, Tara stopped and thought '_Damn'_. He played the starring role in her little night time fantasies from then on.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Many reasons..." He gripped the steering wheel lightly and leaned forward resting his cheek against the back of his hands. His eyes were focused on her, in a way that always caused her to shiver. "I had fun being with you. Didn't want that to change if you didn't feel the way I did" he said. She was amazed at his ability to know exactly how he was feeling. Most of the time she was confused about what was going on inside her heart.

Alcide examined her for a moment in their silence. "I thought you didn't like the uniforms" he said. A small smile began to grow on her lips.

"After the night we had together...I felt more self-assured." She hoped she didn't have to say anything else. There had been a few times she ranted about the uniforms, but the honest truth was that she didn't feel confident enough to wear hers. He nodded, still studying her. One of his hands left it's place on the steering wheel and reached out to her. Tara leaned into his touch as his fingers brushed against her cheek; her eyes fluttered closed from the contact. He couldn't stay angry at her when he knew just how remorseful she was.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled again "Please forgive me..." No touch had ever gotten her as wet as his. She was already compressing her thighs together. Tara clasped her hands tightly in her lap, and nuzzled her face more into him. The palm of his hand cupped her face, then traveled to the back of her neck giving it a light massage.

"I'm not sure if I believe you" he whispered huskily. Her arousal was attacking his senses. Tara lazily opened her eyes, and looked up into his.

Their lips met in a unrushed kiss. Alcide's large heated hand continued to massage her neck, while the other relaxed against her belly. His lips were working so slowly against her, she almost whined for more. After having one night of romance with him, she was all **too** aware of what he could do. He was holding back, and it was torture...sweet torture.

The old truck creaked as he turned his body to face her better. His hand slid from her belly to her hip, running up and down her side. Her hunger for him became powerful, she wanted _more_. Tara released a sigh, and his tongue began it's dance in her mouth. It was fast paced but sexy, almost like rhumba. She was drowning in her desire. She had been wanting and missing him. She gripped the hair at the back of his head pulling him towards her. He groaned deeply at her voracity. They were both excited to hold each other again.

Tara knew that her crush on Alcide was growing the more she got to know him. He was one of the _very _few people she respected in their town.

She leaned back from him and pulled his jacket off only to reattach her mouth to his. Said jacket slithered down Alcide, revealing his form-fitting white beater. She ran her hands over his well-defined arms and chest. The hard muscle made her ache and yearn; the large bulge forming in the crotch of his jeans made her mouth water... She wanted to taste him.

Alcide leaned down to press his forehead against hers and calm his breathing, eyes closed. His palms framed her cheeks, in order to still her. It had been almost a week since they saw each other, and he was getting too excited over her apology and acceptance of him. But Tara wanted to rouse him. After their first time together, she discovered nothing was sexier to her than Alcide fully turned on. She was determined to show him how sincere she was about her apology.

The erection trying to break free of his jeans, pulled the gaze of her eyes away from his lips. She allowed her fingers to skip casually down his chest and onto his thigh. He raised his hips slightly off the seat and towards her in reflex. She laughed.

"Well aren't you needy" she stated. A scowl fell onto his face, and Tara laughed. The back of his head relaxed against his seat as he released her from his grasp. A knowing look on his face.

"You want it just as bad. You're probably leaking through those little shorts on my seat...I smell it" he said passively. Tara felt the heat rush to her face and she almost lost her nerve. She chuckled.

"Of course you do wolf boy. Do you like it?" she asked bravely. Alcide nodded.

"Very much"

Her nipples tingled. The fingers that had rested against his thigh, came back to life and lightly touched his erection. Alcide had an alluring penis. 'Cock' wasn't a word she would have associated with appetizing or pretty, until she met him. She began to unbuckle his pants, taking her time. What she planned on doing was something she had never done before.

* * *

><p>Tara allowed the jeans to drop down his calves and around his ankles. She traced the outline of his large rigid need over his briefs. When it was finally emancipated from it's bindings, he exhaled. She stroked him watching as his stones rose and fell heavily onto the seat. Eventually, his eyes drifted close once again, his hand rubbing circles on her lower back.<p>

"Watch me" she commanded. The understanding at that moment, was the desire to be paid attention to when pleasuring someone. Alcide snorted, a small smirk played on his lips.

"Touché" He placed his left hand behind his head and focused his lascivious gaze on her. Tara held back the urge to say 'never mind' and continued on with her mission. Her head bent down slightly, hesitantly, and his eyebrows rose. He never thought she would be into oral. It was a submissive thing to do, and she had showed everyone in that town that she wouldn't submit to anyone. Alcide had imagined her servicing him, but didn't think it would happen. '_Is she going to-?'_

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she licked the shaft. He tensed for a moment, then shook it off. She had granted him with the pleasure of her tongue, and he wanted to make it last.

But he didn't. She had brought him to the edge within minutes.

Tara licked and suckled him into a frenzy; gobbled up his dick. Alcide grunted, lips sealed tight. If he hadn't been so enthralled in the moment, he would have been surprised at her dexterity. She had taken him all into her little, wet, hot mouth. For an amateur, she was doing a hell of a job. Her mouth left his member for a few moments and was replaced with her hand as she suckled his sack. After realizing his balls weren't going to get any tighter than they already were, she placed her attention back on his rod. He became dysfunctional as he neared his end. Gripping the head rest on his seat with both hands, he battled with himself to keep from holding her head still and rapidly pumping himself to completion.

"I'm gonna cum" He gritted out breathlessly. When she didn't stop, he continued "You want it Tara? You want my cum-? Ugn!"

At the last second she pulled away, sitting up. Alcide's pelvis jerked upward as he erupted onto her pumping hand. He let out a long deep groan, rolling his head to the side and halting her movement on his appendage. He was delightfully bewildered and spent. With closed eyes, he ran a trembling hand through his hair. His seed overflowed down her arm and onto the seat. He began to soften in her hands.

Tara stared at him in awe. It was everywhere "Do you always make this big of a mess? I hope you have napkins or something in the glove compartment"

Alcide gave her the same tired smirk that he produced after the first time they had sex, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lips. He found it to be funny that she assumed they were done. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and licked the rim of her ear. She went limp in his arms. His free hand played with her erect nipples. She was ready.

"Ten minutes"


	3. Chapter 3

There will be spoilers.

Rated Mature

If Tara never left Bon Temps and befriended Alcide

* * *

><p>The sunlight through Tara's bedroom window had disturbed her rest long before she had decided to rise. But she wanted to lie in bed and think. She had contemplated leaving Bon Temps after being kidnapped by Franklin, told that Jason killed Eggs, and finding out Sam was a shape-shifter. But then she thought of Sookie, and how she would be living in the big house alone. With the vampire boyfriend, stupid older brother, and obsessed boss, Tara didn't think it would be right to abandon Sookie. She needed someone to take care of her. She was happy that she stayed.<p>

And Alcide...

Tara smiled into the blankets throwing them over her head. It was two days later, and she could still feel the heat of his hand on the back of her neck. She could still hear the choked cry of his orgasm ringing in her ears.

He had wanted to continue in the house, but she knew they wouldn't have privacy with Bill there. She giggled remembering how he suggested they go to his place. But she turned him down again, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before hopping out of the truck.

'_He wants me_' she thought.

It was a little after noon by the time Tara threw the blankets off and bounced out of bed. As much as she liked Alcide, she refused to become one of _those _girls. She had made fun of too many boy crazy females to become one.

'_But Alcide's a man_' she thought. Memories of her earlier years popped into her head. '_All that fuss over a damn dick_' she used to say. She watched women fall to pieces over men that didn't give a damn about them. She promised herself she would never fall into that category. _Those _girls.

After making the bed, Tara walked down the hall to the bathroom. She peeked into to Sookie's room to check on her.

"Knocked the fuck out, as usual" she grumbled and continued on to the bathroom. There were many times she thought that her friend was turning into a vampire.' _She sleeps like the_ _dead_' she thought, brushing her teeth. Since Sookie worked late nights at the bar, and could only see Bill at night, day had become her time to rest. Lack of sunlight caused her light, peach, tan to fade. But she was pale and happy.

She loved her ghostly looking friend, but she didn't want to stay in the Stackhouse home for too long. The previous night she spent most of her time with Sookie on the computer looking at houses. None of the places were in her price range, but she had fun fantasizing about living in them.

They came across a cottage and Tara began to imagine the cottage Alcide lived in. He had told her it was small and made of stone. Her mind began to imagine the cottages she saw on the covers of romance novels. There was usually a muscular half naked man there too, which fit. She Googled 'Stone Cottage' and waited for the results to appear in the image section. Third row down was a picture of cottage cheese smoking a joint.

'_Touché Google...touché_'

Tara rinsed her mouth and washed her face. After patting herself dry, she smiled at her reflection. Excitement built in her belly, and rose into throat. She squealed giddily, doing a little dance at the thought of spending the day with him. The thought of him being her boyfriend-

She stopped dancing. As her feelings quickly turned from excitement to fear. He mind raced.

_Am I his girlfriend, or just a girl that's a friend? A friend with benefits? I don't wanna do that shit again!_

She pouted and began to slink out the bathroom sadly. Sookie had awoken and was standing by her bedroom door as Tara dragged her feet down the hall.

"Did you scream?" she croaked. Her throat was dry and her body was weak, but she couldn't help the way her heart jumped when she heard Tara's voice. Especially with the way their lives had changed within the past year.

"I'm fine" Tara sighed not stopping her slow shuffle to her bedroom. Sookie cocked her head to the side and followed her friend. They sat side by side at the foot of the bed. Sookie examined her buddy. She was concerned for her, but wanted to laugh at the way her bottom lip was poking out. She looked like a child.

"What's wrong?" asked Sookie. Tara's eyes widened and covered her nose.

"Your breath, first off!"

"I just woke up" Sookie deadpanned.

"No excuse for having breath like that...Maybe if you didn't make out with a dead thing-"

"TARA!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; sit down. I just had to go for it" she snickered with a smile. Teasing Sookie had made her feel a little better. Her friend sat back down on the bed, but farther away so Tara wouldn't have the full effects of her morning breath.

"I come here to see what's wrong with you, and you act like this. Why you have to act like a bitch?" she mumbled. Tara's frown returned. She wasn't angry with Sookie for her comment, just annoyed with herself for acting that way. She knew her roommate didn't mind the teasing, but her relationship with Bill was a sensitive topic. Their coupling had been on the receiving end of too much hate. Sometimes Tara would forget that she is a large part of that hate. She gave both Bill and Sookie hell for being together. Her moods changed so often...

"I'm not acting..." she replied finally. Sookie brought her manicured hand to her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. I'm just grouchy in the morning-"

"No, Sookie. You right. And I'm gon change that about myself...I guess I just needed a bit more motivation..."

Her friend stared at her warily, not sure if she was being honest. Tara chuckled and pinched her hip.

"I'm serious, it's all good. Hell! I deserved it" she said and laid back on the bed. Sookie did the same, and they continued their conversation speaking up to the ceiling.

"Why were you looking so sad...?"

She wanted to tell Sookie about everything that happened between her and Alcide, but wasn't sure if Alcide wanted Sookie to know, or how to explain how it happened. She wasn't ashamed, but she was embarrassed. Tara had held back because she thought he would be better for Sookie than Bill. And even after they had sex, she promised herself she wouldn't get in the way if Sookie decided she wanted him. She inhaled slowly.

"Well...there is this guy-"

"Alcide"

Tara's head whipped to the side to stare at Sookie.

"You knew?"

Her friend rolled her eyes.

"How could I not? Your thoughts were practically yelling it for the past month or so. And after you two had sex it got even worse-"

"Dammit Sookie! I told you to stay the fuck outta my head!" Tara exclaimed sitting up. Sookie sat up as well frowning.

"Honest to God, Tara. I tried my darnedest to block it out. But you were doing that thing you do...when you reach out to me with your mind. I don't know how, but you always break through the barrier. Maybe because we're so close, I dunno... That's what usually happens when you want to talk to me, but you're afraid you can't. I sense it" she said, not knowing how else to explain it.

Tara sighed and nodded slowly; they both flopped back onto the bed.

"I don't know exactly what he wants from me..." she confessed. Casual sex never bothered her before, but with Alcide she was confused. She didn't want to do the sex buddy thing again.

"Well, why don't you just ask him?"

"Nooooooohhhaa...How about you dig around in his brain for me?"

"TARA! You have been telling for years how wrong that is. Now you want me to use my powers for evil!"

"It's not evil. You're just helping out a friend" she said with a smirk. They were silent for a while. Tara did think it was wrong to invade the privacy of someone's mind. But it was killing her not knowing exactly what Alcide meant by wanting '_more_' from her. Sookie sighed.

"I'll see what I can do"

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the barn, and Tara couldn't help but to check how she looked in the visor mirror. Sookie had french braided her hair into pig tails that draped over her shoulders, and forced her to wear a multicolored tiered skirt with a yellow tank top and sandals. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten so dressed up for a guy. She had told Sookie it wasn't appropriate for where they were going, but her friend rolled her eyes.<p>

"No such thing" she said. They hadn't seen each other in two days. Sookie's logic was that Tara _had_ to show him what he had been missing.

They stepped out of the car and onto the clay road. Alcide had been assisting his uncle with his farm work for a while. Tara was excited about her fantasy of seeing him lift a bale of hay over his head while sweat dripped down his naked torso and onto his low cut jeans. As they rounded the corner of the barn her fantasy vanished, but she wasn't disappointed. He wore a plain white t'shirt with jeans, a baseball cap and boots. It annoyed her and turned her on that he was sexy in the plainest clothes. He hadn't noticed the two women observing him as he fed the horses, whistling a tune neither of them recognized.

"Do it now!" Tara whispered urgently to Sookie.

"Okay, okay"

Almost a second later, Alcide turned around and beamed as his eyes landed on the shorter of the two.

"Tara" he said jogging up to her. Sookie could tell he wanted to hug her, but instead he put his hands in his pockets and grinned. "What are you two ladies getting into?"

Tara looked at her friend for some sort of answer. Sookie gave her a knowing smile and responded to Alcide.

"Just the usual. Are you gonna be working here all day?"

"No. In fact I'm pretty much done. You guys wanna grab some lunch? My uncle Jeff loves company"

Before Tara could say yes, Sookie declined.

"I can't stay, but Tara can. Just get her home safe and sound" she said backing out of the barn. Her friend rose an eyebrow at her.

"Sookie?-"

"Everything's fine" Sookie said with a wink. Tara smiled secretively to her friend and waved goodbye. When she was out of sight, Tara felt her feet leave the floor as Alcide picked her up and kissed her. She chuckled into his mouth and kissed him back gently. He gave her a slight squeeze and put her down.

"I wanted to do that when I saw you, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" he said. She frowned looking up at him in confusion.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I thought you were worried about what Sookie would think"

She almost snorted. Tara figured her friend would probably just walk away smiling like she had a minute prior to their conversation. She placed one hand on his chest.

"Well she's gone now" she whispered and allowed it to slide down to his belt buckle. He grinned and cupped her face.

"You're a bad girl Tara Thorton, but we can't do this in the barn" he stated with a peck on her lips. She pouted.

"Why not?"

Alcide tilted his head to the side, gesturing to the two horses in the stables. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They're just animals" she said with wide eyes. He frowned taking a step back from her and pushing his cap up with one finger, as if getting a better look at her. She cringed. There were many times she forgot about that part of him...

"They aren't just animals" he said.

"That's not what I meant...you know that's not what I meant..."

He nodded. He knew what she meant, but he liked giving her a hard time after the day she tried to '_Hit it, and quit it_' with him.

"I'd feel like we were putting on some kinda show for 'em" he explained unnecessarily. She nodded in understanding. They stared at each other for a second, before his stomach growled. Tara chuckled and put an arm around his waist.

"You should eat first anyways. You're gonna need your energy"

* * *

><p>Making her way back down the clay road and onto the street, Sookie received a call from Jason. The phone rang once...twice...<p>

She wasn't sure if answering it was a good idea. After her older brother recovered from his Vamp Blood addiction, he started showing a special interest in Tara. Sookie tried her best to keep them apart. The young blonde wasn't sure how it began. She thought it may have had to do with the guilt Jason felt for killing Eggs. But whatever the reason was, she knew she couldn't allow it to happen.

As a child, the idea of her best friend dating her big bro appealed to her; two people she loved dearly, loving each other. But as they grew older, she realized just how promiscuous Jason was. And she didn't want either one of them to get hurt. Sookie was happy that he didn't seem to be attracted to Tara, but also sad because she knew her best friend loved him. After the third ring, she decided to answer.

"Aye! Where you at? I don't see your car parked out front" he said. Sookie rolled her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her brother _act_ like he had manners. He had always been a bit rude. Not on purpose. He's just oblivious.

"Hello to you too. I just had to run some errands. What do you need?"

"I wanted to get some things out of my old room"

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec-"

"Just tell Tara to let me in" he said cutting her off "I tried to call her but she ain't answerin'..."

Sookie blinked, forgetting that Tara's car was at the house. She suddenly became suspicious of her brothers motives. She had never known him to be clever enough to fool anyone. If she told him that Tara wasn't home, he would ask where she went. And Sookie _hated_ lying. She was bad at it, and felt incredibly guilty afterwards.

"I'm right outside of Bon Temps..." she responded. Jason was silent for a few moments.

"Is she not home or something?"

Sookie smacked her lips, annoyed with herself. '_I don't want to hurt his feelings, but telling him that Tara was dating someone might make him back off' _she thought. She decided to tell him the truth.

"I dropped her off...somewhere," _Punk._

"Why you dropped her off? Her car messin' up again?"

"No...she needed my help with something."

"Where'd you drop her off?"

"Does it matter?" she replied slightly annoyed.

Another long pause.

"Is she with that dark haired fella?" he asked. Sookie couldn't help but wince. She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah...sorry Jason"

And she actually was. She could see a future where Tara would open her brothers eyes and help him to better himself. But not anytime soon. It would take too long, and Tara had been through too much...

Jason sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Why'd you drop her off?" he asked quietly. Feeling guilty for being the bearer of bad news, she decided to comply with his line of questioning.

"She wanted me to find out if he actually cared about her..."

After a moment Sookie heard his small intake of breath.

"Tara _asked _you to read his mind? Wow..."

"I know... She hates it when I use my powers"

"I'm more surprised that you did it" he said disapprovingly.

"I never said I did" Sookie said with a sneaky smile.

"Sookie Stackhouse! Are you telling me you lied?"

"No! I was gonna do it, but then he turned around and looked at her..." she stopped not wanting to say anything else that would hurt her brother.

"I get it" Jason said quietly "You didn't have to read him..."

"Exactly..."

* * *

><p>Fed and entertained, Alcide and Tara began the drive back to Bon Temps. Jeff had treated Tara like an old friend. They shared stories and told jokes. He talked a lot about taking care of his nephew when he was younger. Embarrassing stories that caused Tara to laugh and Alcide to glare. A few times, Alcide made his uncle apologize for his suggestive comments. All she could do was <em>act<em> like her cheeks weren't warming from his words. He was an older man, but it wasn't hard to tell that they were related.

"So what do you think?" Alcide asked from the drivers seat.

"I don like 'em" Tara said flat out. The man whipped his head to the side to stare at her. She burst into laughter at his reaction and slapped his arm.

"Eyes on the road; I was just kidding!" she exclaimed. He shook his head.

He was happy that she was relaxing. During the conversation on the farm, the word _girlfriend_ slipped out of his uncle's mouth. And he couldn't help, but to quickly shift his eyes over to Tara to gauge her reaction.

She tensed.

It was only for a moment, but it was enough to set them both a bit on edge. '_Where does she see the two of us going?_' He usually didn't worry about such things so soon in a relationship. But with Tara, it was always wise to think ahead. He wondered if he hadn't made his intentions clear.

The frequent visits and conversations were all things he would do with someone he cared about. Adding the offer to have breakfast after sex was the kicker for him. It added the relationship style _quality_ that he didn't share with bed mates who he didn't intend to court. If somewhere along the way she translated 'I want more with you' to 'I want your mouth on my cock', he needed to correct her...

'_But it was very nice_' he thought with a smile.

"What you smiling about?" Tara asked.

"Nothing"

"You're thinking something nasty aren't you?"

His brows furrowed slightly. '_Is she a mind reader too?_'

* * *

><p>They were back in town, but Tara wasn't too familiar with the area. She never went out far to the east of Bon Temps, because it was a heavily wooded area. The truck shook as the road became rougher; and with it came the dark. It was only a little after three pm, but the trees brought on the feeling of sunset. They drove for two minutes before they reached cottage. It was a little larger than she imagined. When they walked up to the front door, she ran her hand along the smooth stone frame.<p>

"This must have cost an arm and a leg" she mumbled. He shrugged and pushed the door open allowing her to step inside first.

"My grandfather said it did. But he doesn't know the exact price, because it's been in the family for so long. He gave this house to my Uncle Jeff because he was the only child that wanted to stay in Bon Temps, when everyone decided to move to Mississippi" Alcide replied.

He walked in beside her and held her hand in his. She looked up at him as he continued.

"Uncle lived here with my aunt Belinda for about six years. She was sick, and they didn't want to have any children until she got better.." he said trailing off. It was a sad story. He didn't want to tell it, but felt like he should out of respect for the house, and his late aunt.

"She was very sweet, very soft spoken woman...After a while it got really bad, and she couldn't leave the bed. She died in a hospital soon after, and my uncle couldn't bring himself to fall for anyone else. I was 23..."

Tara frowned "That's so sad...and they never had any kids?"

"No pups... But they treated me like I was their own. Whenever my father was sent to run errands for Eric, they would take care of me. When I told Uncle I was moving here to Bon Temps, he told me I could have the family house. He had trouble adjusting to living here without her. They both have showed me a lot of love"

"Ooohhss...I'm guessing that's how you turned out so sweet" she said and stood on her toes for a kiss. He smiled and bent down. His body warmed as their lips met. She wasn't one to initiate something as intimate as a kiss. So he couldn't help the fluttering of his stomach when she reached for him. The dark mood had passed, and he felt closer to her after sharing a part of his family history.

* * *

><p>"This place is beautiful" she said. The living room was small and cozy. A solid cream colored love seat sat five feet away from an old television set. A small desk and lamp were placed in the corner. She looked to the left at the kitchen.<p>

"May I?" she asked. He nodded. She ventured off into the kitchen and smiled. The kitchen was more modern than the living room. A dish washer, coffee maker, refrigerator, oven, etc. All brand named.

"Kenmore _owns_ this kitchen" Tara joked. Alcide was proud of the kitchen. It was the only part of the house that was changed besides the bedroom. His aunt had taught him how to cook. She loved trying out new dishes, and that rolled off onto him. He remembered how excited she was when he came over to help his uncle install all the new equipment; and also her disappointment when she wasn't allowed to use them because she had to stay in bed.

"I spend more time in the kitchen than anywhere else..."

"...You're fat"

"But you like it" he stated with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and stared at him, leaning against the counter. He stared back with a small smile, arms crossed over his chest. When he saw her smooth legs out at the barn, his mouth watered. He hadn't tasted her properly in a while. And when their eyes met, there was no mistake, he knew she would plead for it if she had to. The idea of the proud Tara Thorton whimpering and begging on her knees for his cock, teased a side of him that he was afraid to let her see. He didn't want to scare her away.

She sauntered back over to him, arms circling his waist. It confused her how good he smelled after working in a barn. '_Pheromones?_' she thought. She carelessly pressed her body into his, nuzzling her nose into his chest. He stared down at her with dark hooded eyes. He hadn't gone running in a while, and his beast was itching to be set free. '_Maybe now isn't the time to do this..._' he thought. But his hands moved of their own accord, stroking her hair and caressing her face.

Gradually, they began to rock back and forth to a silent song. She had been feening for him; and rubbing herself silly trying to reach a climax only _he_ could give to her. She reached beneath his shirt and caressed his lower back muscles. Alcide took off his hat and threw it in the living room, not caring where it landed.

"No animals here" she said urging him to remove the rest of his clothing. He complied flinging his shirt onto the floor with his cap.

"I'm an animal..." he said. Tara's lips parted slightly as his eyes flashed red. His body was heating up fast. It left scorch marks against her flesh. His beast was trying to break free. He growled softly.

"Do you want me to take you out back and show you?" The idea of fucking her in the dirt was exciting the wolf inside him. It loved to dominate. And nothing would please it more, than to place her on her belly, and fuck her into submission.

'_Gentle_' he chanted to himself '_She's human; be gentle_'. But that thought went out the window when Tara jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both shuddered as he pressed his crotch into her heat, and began a slow hard grind.

"Fuck, I want it now" She huffed. Without missing a beat, Alcide quickly carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He made love to her mouth for a few more seconds before acquiring a condom. He had wanted o take it slow, the first time in his bed. But she didn't seem to want it that way right then.

Tara pushed her skirt and panties down her toned, chocolate colored legs...

He wasn't sure if he could wait either. With jeans and boxers hanging mid-thigh, he sheathed himself into her.

"Ah!" she sighed holding him close. He wasted no time, and began with small fast strokes. Daydreams of suckling her nipples, made him promise himself to spend extra time on them the next time they were together. But the urgency of their coupling put that promise on the back burner. He groaned as he worked his way deeper into her. '_So hot...!_'

His need filled her to the brim.

"Uh! What the fuck?" she gasped gripping his shoulders as his speed increased. She didn't realize she had been neglecting her body, starving it, by staying away from him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down onto her. She gasped as his weight pressed her into the bed, but he didn't stop. The thrusts became faster, harder. She was already about to spill over the edge. They held each other tightly, both feeling the effects of an oncoming orgasm.

Alcide grunted not able to form words. He wished to tell her how much he missed holding her, how pleasing her smell was, how good her skin tasted...

His wolf was going into sensory over load. He tried to shake off the change, but he was having trouble controlling it. He lifted up and quickly pulled out of her kicking off the rest of his clothes. Tara whimpered at the loss of his body, and barely noticed when he ripped her shirt and bra from her. The fog of lust only thinned when he flipped her onto her hands and knees.

"A-Alcide-?"

She turned back to look at him. Her anxiety rose to high levels as she took in his red eyes, and enlarged canines. He smelled her fear, and tried to quell it. He bent over dragging his long thick tongue from her tail bone to her upper back. She sighed turning back around. He used his cock to toy with her moist opening. He ran it from her clit to her ass and back again.

"Mmm!" she moaned trembling. He wanted to tell Tara not to fear him, that he was going to take care of her soaking cunt. But the only sound that escaped his lips were growls and grunts. He re-positioned himself, and slowly slid back in.

"Oooohh..." She sighed dropping onto her elbows "oh shit boy..."

Alcide clutched her hips thrusting at an excruciatingly slow pace, and licking up and down her back. He lingered on the side of her neck causing her walls the spasm around his member. He could feel himself regaining control of the wolf, and losing control of his impending orgasm. He wrapped his arms under her torso, gripping her breast.

"Tara" he panted into her ear, wanting to prepare her. He burrowed into her neck and slowed to a stop. Before she asked for more, he gave a series of fast hard strokes that sent her into a dizzying, toe numbing orgasm. He continued with the pace until he met his end with a few jerky, uncoordinated thrusts. Their bodies tensed and relaxed together. He took a moment before withdrawing from her. She slumped onto the bed, not having the strength to do anything but smile.

Alcide sat back on his hunches with his hands on his thighs, and tried to catch his breath. He looked down at her.

The man couldn't remember the last time he wanted to pup a woman so badly. All his life he fought to master his animal instincts, then Tara Thorton comes along and breaks over a decades wroth of training. It would sound twisted to a human, but that's what a wolf wanted in a mate. Powerful, strong, beautiful...

But he couldn't tell her. With humans it took time. Traditionally there was a long courting period and sex would come after marriage; _traditionally_.

The bed creaked as he made himself comfortable. They laid facing each other. She winked at him, and he smirked back. He thought about bringing up the 'girlfriend' episode that happened at lunch, but knew it wasn't the right time. His eyes wandered over her glistening figure. He always wanted to say something. But after the first time they were together, he was a bit more cautious. She wasn't ready to hear how he felt. Alcide grasped Tara's hand and brought it to his lips. He was just going to have to show her.


	4. Chapter 4

There will be spoilers.

Rated Mature

If Tara never left Bon Temps and befriended Alcide

* * *

><p>The gentle caressing of Tara's belly caused her to stir in her sleep. Alcide smiled and slowly slid his hand up to the skin beneath her breast. Her slender form rested back against his. Bending his elbow, he rested his head against his palm and got comfortable. It was eight pm, and the darkness of the woods had cooled the cottage. Alcide fondled her breast while thinking of what he would cook for their dinner. The decided on sesame crusted salmon, with spinach and baby red potatoes. He ran a single digit along the bridge of her nose, and onto her lips.<p>

"_Would you like that?_" he whispered. They would eat in front of the fireplace and then play a game of cards...

His finger ventured further down, and circled her nipple. She frowned slightly, and he tried to stop himself from laughing at her contorted face. He pressed the nipple as if it were a button.

"Sstttoooopppp" Tara groaned pouting. He bent down to kiss her cheek. But he didn't stop.

Alcide rolled the nipple around, and placed soft kisses on the corner of her mouth. When she sighed and squirmed against him, he went back to her belly. She pushed herself back against his naked crotch with a grind.

"Mmm..." he groaned into her neck, and grinded back. He pulled the sheet down revealing her breasts, and causing her to shiver. He grasped one and placed his hot mouth on it. She gasped, gripping his hair. He suckled, nipped, and licked at her nipples as he promised himself he would. The taste of her skin hardened him further. His palm drifted down to toy with her belly button again. And then, at a snails pace, reached for her womanhood. Tara rocked herself back against his erection as he began to play with her slit.

"Alcide..." she sighed sleepily. He knew she was exhausted from their bout earlier, but he wanted to watch her come again. The man fingered her unhurriedly. His loins began to ache from playing with her body, but he continued to take his time.

"What do you want Tara?" he whispered huskily.

She pressed his finger deeper with her own hand. A smirked slid onto his face.

"You wanna come baby?" He asked nipping at the skin beneath her ear. She nodded, and he slid in another finger, working her hard and fast. It wasn't long before her body began to spasm and she moaned her release, arching against him. He stroked himself until he came, and rubbed the head of his penis on her lower back. His wolf yipped madly at the new conquest.

He was very pleased.

Alcide laid beside her until she fell asleep, then rose from his warm spot to start on dinner.

* * *

><p>From the beginning of the meal to the end, Tara praised Alcide's culinary skills. After she took her last bite of Salmon, she placed the fork on the plate and leaned back in her chair. Her head shook slowly from side to side. The man smiled at her from across the table.<p>

"What?" he asked. Tara wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"That was fuckin' amazing"

"Well I'm happy you enjoyed it" he chuckled, and stood to grab her plate "Want more?"

Tara frowned suddenly.

"You tryin' to get me fat!" she accused. Alcide burst into laughter over the insinuation. But she was partially serious. She stood from the small wooden table.

"I do want more, but I'm not gonna fall for your tricks Rumpelstiltskin" she joked. Tara could have eaten two more plates, but didn't want to tell him that. All of Jason's jokes about her being "manly" made her self-conscious, and she had been told on more than one occasion that she "ate like a man". He placed the plates in the sink and ran some water over them. When he turned to face her, his voice was honest.

"I can't help it if I like to feed you" he said. It was true. He hoped to do many things for her.

"Shuddap" she said walking into the living room "You're a big softy, ya know that"

Tara felt uncomfortable and embarrassed with the sweet talk for reasons she didn't understand. Alcide joined her on the love seat, resting an arm on her shoulders. She nuzzled into his embrace wrapping herself around his torso. He was treating her so well. The sex, the sweet words, the dinner...

It made her want to run.

'_Maybe this is getting too serious too fast. What if Sookie read him wrong?' _she thought. Tara hated the way her thoughts turned negative within the matter of seconds. All she wanted was to be happy, even if what they had wasn't long term. She wanted to enjoy it while they still had it.

* * *

><p>It was a little after midday at Merlotte's. The floor was bare, and the staff had been waiting for customers for over an hour. Sookie, Tara, and Arlene sat at the bar in a comfortable silence. Lafayette and Terry sat at the table nearest to the kitchen playing cards. It was unusually empty. Any other day around that time customers would come flowing in for lunch. But the whole town seemed to be bare.<p>

'_Everyone is leaving, dying, or being turned into a vampire' _Tara thought. She looked at Sookie dozing off with her cheek flat against the counter. She had volunteered to work lunch rush until Sam could hire replacements for the ones that were dead. But Sookie hadn't stopped to think about how that was going to affect her new time setting until after she said yes.

"What are you guys doin?"

Everyone except for Sookie, who had passed out, raised their heads to give the boss attention. Sam was leaning against the frame to the kitchen entrance. He didn't look angry that everyone was lounging about, but he was a bit bothered.

"Can't you all find anything to do?" Sam asked.

Arlene shrugged "I swept the floors and cleaned the tables"

"I cleaned under and on top of the bar" said Tara. Sam nodded and looked at Lafayette and Terry waiting for their excuses.

"I prepped everything for the next few days, and Terry did the dishes and the bathroom" Lafayette sighed. Terry nodded in confirmation. Their boss scratched the back of his head in annoyance and stood up straight. Tara stared at Sam. They hadn't talked like friends since the night she turned him down. It had been strictly business between the two. But she missed the friendship. She wondered if it would ever be possible for them to go back to how it was before she fucked everything up. She rolled the thought around for a few more moments before folding her hands down on the bar, and laying her head atop of them like Sookie.

She wouldn't do it.

It would be selfish of her to try and keep him around when she knows how much he wanted things to work out between them. The Tara she was before Alcide came along, would have thought up a ridiculous excuse to justify her actions. '_Well it's not my fault he cares about me...'_ is something she would have said in the past. And it's true, it's not her fault. But knowing how deep his feelings ran for her, and being around him all the time, wasn't going to help him get over her. She wouldn't do it. She didn't want to fall back into old ways.

Alcide made her want to be a better woman. He helped her to see the beauty in herself. A small smile made it's way to her face as she thought about her worries from the night before. For once, she actually felt safe with herself and her relationship.

Sam walked behind the bar and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "I'm closing up if we don't get anyone within the next thirty minutes" he said. Everyone nodded. Tara stood and made her way into the kitchen to make her lunch. When she walked past Sam, he stiffened.

'_No...' _he thought. He followed her into the back. She was pulling out a beef patty and buns. When she realized her boss was staring at her, her eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. I forgot to offer you guys some" she said wincing. Tara had worked for a few food service businesses. And at everyone she had to pay for her meal. Sam allowed everyone to eat what they wanted as long as it wasn't while the bar was busy. She was grateful for that, and felt that the least she could do was offer to cook for everyone else if she was going to heat the grill. Sam walked around to her side of the table, and sniffed her. Tara frowned and stepped back. He leaned back from her crossing his arms.

"Are you offering the same thing you've been offering that damn wolf?" he asked. She quickly opened her mouth to tell him about himself, but then something clicked. Her jaw dropped.

"You can smell him on me?" she asked astonished. She had forgotten Sam was a shape shifter. His senses were heightened like many of the other supernaturals.

"He _marked _you Tara" He said the word with so much disdain, she was afraid to ask what it meant. Sam looked towards the food service window to see Arlene peeking over the side of the bar at them. He motioned for Tara to follow him. Once they were in the safety of his locked office her continued.

"I thought you didn't like supernaturals... You called us freaks"

Tara's focus shot to the floor. The hurt in his eyes shook her.

Sam's heart clenched remembering the day he told her his secret. They had just reconnected, and had the best sex he'd had in a long time. He had felt closer to her. And for that moment, he thought they were going to be alright. But she turned him away after finding out what he was, and ran out without even fully dressing herself. It burned him to know she left him for another supernatural, and one that considered him an enemy at that. He never knew why, but many werewolves hated shape-shifters. At least all the ones that he'd come in contact with.

"I know" she whispered. She didn't think about how Sam would feel once he found out. "I didn't know any better. I was a complete bitch. HELL! I still slip up every now and then...I'm a fuck up Sam...I'm sorry..."

He stared at her, his icy blue gaze never wavering.

"You're always sorry Tara" he said coolly. She sniffed trying not to cry. He was right. She reached for him, but he quickly stepped back from her. She looked up at him holding back the wave of emotion that one little step caused.

"That's not a good idea. You don't want him to smell me on you right now. The mark is too fresh. His wolf is on edge." If there was anything life as a shifter taught Sam, it was to stay away from a werewolves companion. He sat at his desk, and motioned for her to sit as well.

Tara shook her head in confusion and rubbed the tears from her eyes "What the fuck is a mark anyways?" she huffed, barely managing to get herself under control. She was starting to hate being so sentimental. The exact moment it happened was hard for her to pinpoint. But Alcide had opened her up. Tara sighed and sat in the hard plastic chair across from the man.

"Well-" he took a breath. Explaining what 'marking' meant to Tara, was not something Sam had prepared himself for. "When you mark someone, you are telling everyone else that the person you marked is off limits"

Tara's frown deepened, but she nodded. "Okay...but I don't remember him marking me any kind of way"

Sam rolled his neck along his shoulders. What made it worse is that whoever the wolf was, he marked her without permission. The thought of her being intimate with someone else irked him in a way that made him feel pathetic. When they first started to mess around, he was well aware that she wasn't ready for a relationship. But in the end he had tried to date her anyways. He had gotten himself hurt. Sam leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs. His hands folded and pressed against his lips.

"It was probably during sex" he mumbled. Tara cocked her head to the side.

"How in the hell...?"

Sam sighed, not wanting to explain anymore. He didn't know the guy, and had already decided that he hated him. Tara never allowed him to do things like _that_ when he was with her. On the inside he was a little child throwing a tantrum, but on the outside he just looked annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" he said standing. Tara quickly did the same.

"No dammit! Tell me Sam. This is fuckin' important. If he did something to me-"

"It's not a big deal. It'll wear of in a little while, so it shouldn't matter"

"It matter's because this is _my_ body. What did he do?" she asked. Her tone signaled the end of games. His eyes bored into hers.

"...you let him come on you?" he said. It was supposed to be a statement, answering her question. But it came out as a question, because he was still surprised himself. She used to warn him not to get any on her, or she would kick his ass. But the threats only excited him more.

There was some ass kicking.

Tara's face heated up. '_No wonder he didn't want to explain'. _She was furiously embarrassed. She had been weak from previous orgasms, and half way asleep onto her next, when Alcide had ejaculated onto her back. She didn't think much of it for the rest of the night, because he was treating her so well. She shook her head. Half of her was happy that he wanted her to himself, and the other half was angry at him marking her without permission.

"I don't understand most of this shit" she said "But I think he should have asked me before..."

Sam felt a little guilty for giving her a hard time earlier. She was trying to do better, and she was obviously learning. He was just sad that he couldn't have been the one. He quickly pulled her into a hug, catching her off guard.

"I thought you said-"

"Fuck it"

She smiled hugging him back. They had been good friends, and Tara ruined it when she found out he was a shifter. She didn't stop and think about how kind he had been to her, or how many times he took her back after she fucked up. She squeezed him, and he nuzzled her neck.

She froze.

His arms tightened around her, and his lips traced the shell of her ear. She shivered and pushed against his chest.

"Sam..."

"Yeah yeah, I know" he said and took a step back admiring his handy work. He was happy that he could still turn her on. Sex was definitely not one of the reasons she left him. In fact, it was one the reasons why she always came back. He had figured out her body fast. And although they kept it traditional, the way he touched her made her think she was the only woman in the world. Tara huffed, putting her hand on her hip; she knew what he was trying to do. It's how he used to get her before Alcide showed up. She smirked and started walking out of the office.

"You're bad Sam Merlotte" she said. His blue gaze followed her until she left the room. Sam had held her close enough, and tight enough for his scent to be all over her. He sat back down at his desk.

"Yes, I am bad"

* * *

><p>Alcide was sitting on the front porch when Tara and Sookie arrived back at the house. He waved and Sookie cautiously waved back, staring at Tara. Her friend stared at him with a blank face.<p>

'_Time to go_' Sookie thought, rushing past Alcide and inside the house. Tara leaned on the driver side door with her arms folded. They didn't move any closer to each other. He could tell she was bothered, and he could feel the rage building up inside of him from her scent. As soon as the dust settled, it was clear to him that another male had touched her. A shifter.

Before Tara could start to tell him off about marking her, he brought up the reason he was there.

"Are you my girlfriend Tara?" he asked, trying not to sound angry. By her scent he would believe that she still thought she was single. _Thought _she was single. Instead of saying something out of frustration that she might end up regretting like '_Not anymore_', she made a wiser decision.

"Why are you asking me that?"

He stood, but did not approach her. His wolf was itching to show her a bitches place, he fought that energy and took a few deep breaths.

"Lunch at my Uncle's house. When he called you my girlfriend, you flinched"

Tara flinched again from the memory. His uncle had caught her off guard that day. Earlier that morning she was worrying about whether Alcide saw her as a girlfriend or not. She had tensed at the thought of his response being 'We're just friends'. But she didn't want to say that to him. She didn't want to feel weak anymore. She decided to let him figure it out on his own.

"Okay..." she responded. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'okay'?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm trying to get your point"

He stared at her for a moment, and then began to chuckle rubbing his hands on his face. He sat back down on the steps and closed his eyes.

"You're trying to start an argument with me" he stated.

"No-"

"You are. But that's childish. It's obvious that something is bothering you, and instead of telling me there is a problem, you're playing games"

Tara blinked at the true statement. Alcide opened his eyes, but looked off to the side in the direction of Bills house. He wondered if he'd made a mistake in trusting her. He was beginning to see similarities between her and Debbie.

That was a _huge_ turnoff.

She stood up straight and began to walk to him, but he held up his hand for her to stop.

"I can smell him on you"

Tara had forgotten in an instant what Sam had done...what she allowed him to do.

"You're right. It's childish for me to play around what's bothering me instead of just confronting you"

Alcide eyes locked on her. He listened.

"The friend that I told you I had sex with...is my boss" she confessed. Alcide tried not to react. There had been many times she had received phone calls from Sam, when they were hanging out. It was before they started having sex, but it still bothered him.

"He's the shifter then" Alcide concluded.

"Right... And he said that you marked me" she said frowning. Once again Alcide didn't react. He knew it would come up eventually. With Bill being around all the time, he would be able to sense it. But he didn't think it would have been discovered so soon. He was happy that it was one of her ex-lovers that found out, but bothered that the male did not heed his warning.

"I did"

"Without my permission" she said growing angry. He was making it seem like it wasn't a big deal, and it was pissing her off. "You don't think you should have asked me first?"

"Why does it matter Tara? It didn't stop him from putting his hands on you"

"Now you're the one dancing around the problem!" she exclaimed exasperated "Fuck this. Goodnight!"

He planned on allowing her to stomp past him, and into the house. But as the scent of the shifter grew stronger with each stride, his wolf began to snarl within him.

'_Mine...'_

Before she opened the door he snatched her arm and pulled her to him.

"Go the fuck home!" she yelled, not noticing the red flash of his eyes. His arms circled her torso and lifted her up against the door, so that her face was leveled with his.

"You know why I marked you Tara" he growled. Tara turned away from him, exposing her neck. She didn't know it, but to a wolf, that was a way of saying your sorry, and submitting. He hesitantly leaned towards her, surprised she gave in so easily. He gently nibbled on her neck and along her jaw. She frowned, still angry, but let him continue. The small bites turned into slow, wet, hot licks; going up and down her neck. She struggled not to relax into his hold. It felt good, but if they had sex, it would make him think he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Enough!" she said slapping his shoulder. He blinked in confusion, he thought she had submitted. She turned to look at him and gulped at his lustful glowing red eyes. She had to make him understand "I-It was wrong for you to mark me without permission, Alcide"

He lips parted slightly, then he nodded and nuzzled his face into her breast. She wondered if he was acting like he understood because he was horny, or if he was being sincere. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and spoke gently in his ear.

"With everything that you know about me, how could you _not_ expect me to be angry over this...It was wrong Alcide" she said playing with his hair. He sighed and looked back up at her. His eyes were once again the warm brown that she was familiar with. She kissed his forehead and cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I should have asked you first" he said softly. Like her, he had a strong fear of rejection. Alcide couldn't blame it all on his wolf; he wanted to mark her just as badly. He never thought of himself as being possessive, but with her... He placed her back on the porch and took a step back. Everything he knew about being a werewolf, didn't prepare him for Tara Thorton. He needed to retrain himself.

* * *

><p>Alcide's uncle had raised him most of his life, and taught him the ways of the wolf; how to control it. So when he had questions, Jeff is who he went to. He decided to spend more time on the farm. Attending to the hens was his favorite chore. They always wanted to play when he went into the coop, which made cleaning difficult, but it was also entertaining. He would let them out so he could have room to clean, but once they were out, they would stand around his feet. And when he stepped in to clean, they would follow, defeating the purpose of letting them out.<p>

Finally completing the task, it would be time to put the hens back. At this point, they decide they don't want to follow him around. So he runs around for fifteen minutes trying to catch the eleven of them and put them back. By the time he's finished, he needs a long hot shower. Alcide had been on the farm for half a week before his uncle had asked him to clean the coop again.

It was harder that day, than any other time he had to clean and feed them. They were bursting with energy, and as soon as he released them, they went to the farthest reaches of the fence and spread. It was the last thing on his to do list, so he was a bit tired afterwards.

When handling the animals, he tried his best to hold in the the wolf's energy. They were sensitive to the power of supernatural beings, and could tell the difference between one and a human. Holding in the power was a part of Alcide's training. Any amount of energy that leaked, would frighten the animals into a frenzy.

After showering and throwing on a pair of briefs, he laid on his bed and called Tara. Since the night he decided to train more, he hadn't seen her. But they talked on the phone. He was a bit paranoid about giving her space after finding out she used to mess around with her boss, but he needed to trust her.

The phone only rang once before Tara's out of breath voice was heard on the other end "What's up?" she asked. He could tell she was smiling, it made him beam. He missed her.

"Nothing, just got out of the shower"

"Mmm...really?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Yes really. What's all that noise over there?"

"Sookie is cooking dinner for everyone. I was helping, but then I heard my phone ring"

Alcide was slightly confused "She invited some friends over?"

"Yeah, some co-workers and friends... Do you want to come?" she asked. He wondered if she was trying to trick him. He had told her he needed to back off and get his head right. But it seemed that every time they were on the phone, there was some sort of special event going on. Like she was trying to tempt him. He was silent for a moment.

"...You understand why I'm doing this right?" he asked softly.

"I do...but I don't want you to. You don't have to be in control of your...your-"

"Wolf"

"Right. I accept all of you...just the way you are" she mumbled the last part, not wanting to sound sappy. He grinned, knowing it took a lot for her to say that. She's was always trying to be tough. He wanted to be tough for her, so she could relax.

"Call me after dinner babe"

Tara's stomach fluttered at the pet name.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>The cry of his phone woke him. He realized just then, that he had fallen straight to sleep after talking with Tara. He looked at the time before answering the phone.<p>

"It's two am" he said.

"Dinner was fine, thanks for asking" Tara deadpanned. He smirked.

"Everyone just started leaving?"

"Naw, everyone took the party out to the porch. Sookie and I were just talking...about you" she added quietly. He sat up slowly.

"I'm listening"

"Well, we decided that you should stop the training thing and come and see me right now"

He chuckled and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Since he had been away from her, there had been many late nights he thought about hopping in his truck and going to see her. "Right now?"

"Yessir"

He thought about it for a moment. Alcide wanted to see her badly, but he needed to practice self control.

"I'll see you when I get off from work tomorrow. My dad is coming back from Florida to check up on the company"

"No...I said _now_ Mr. Herveaux"

He rose an eyebrow at her silky tone "Why now?" he asked smoothly.

"Because" she huffed. Although she wasn't being direct, he was pretty sure he knew what she wanted. He decided to play with her. And he wanted her to ask for it...politely.

"Yes?"

"I want to see you" she said.

"I'll send you a picture-"

"No! I want to see you in person"

"What's the difference?" he asked smirking.

"...I can touch you in person"

Alcide grinned "So the truth comes out...You want to touch me"

"...you're an ass...but yes"

He chuckled and ran a hand over the crotch of his briefs. He wanted to touch her too, she didn't know how hard it had been for him... "Where...?" Alcide asked. Just the sound of her voice was stirring him. He wondered where she was, what she was wearing, and just how badly she wanted him. She laughed shyly on the other end.

"I don't know...I want to taste you again" she sighed. He twitched at her words.

"Oh yea...?" He pulled his hardening member from it's confines, and began to stroke it.

"Mhmm. It was fun...You know, I've never done that for anyone else before" She laughed softly "Your cock just looked...tasty"

Alcide licked his lips as he thought back to the time she sucked him off in his truck. '_Soft tongue...wet, hot, little mouth_'. He stroked himself faster. He imagined her tongue sliding from the tip to the base and back... Suddenly there was a crash on the other end of the phone, and yelling. Alcide was abruptly thrown from his fantasy.

"Oh shit" said Tara.

"What's wrong?" he huffed. He frowned hearing a male voice speaking to Tara.

"Dammit! Okay, okay, chill out. I'm sorry Alcide. I gotta go" she said.

"What? Wait! What's going on?" he asked panicked.

"Jason's acting like an asshole for some reason, and he's in my face-! Ew boy! What the fuck you been drinking? Ugh!" she barked. Alcide was concerned and yet annoyed.

"Why didn't you call me from your room?"

"I did-! What the hell Jason?"

His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the thought of Sookie's brother being in her bedroom. Before they got together, she had told him about how she used to be in love with Jason.

"I'll call you later okay" she said impatiently. He knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"...Okay" he responded. As the line went dead he dropped the phone.

'_What the fuck...?_'


	5. Chapter 5

There will be spoilers.

Rated Mature. **  
><strong>

I obviously don't own True Blood.

If Tara never left Bon Temps after Alcide showed up.

* * *

><p>Tara ended her call, and looked at the young man kneeled before her. Jason was drunk, and smelled just so. His dirty-blonde hair was ruffled and wild. She thought back to their earlier days together, when he had allowed her to play with it. Even then she was barely innocent. Having to take care of a grown woman would do that to a child. Her desire to be around him had little to do with his Pokémon collection; that was her alibi back then.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong wit'chu?" she asked. He had barged into her room yelling, knocking the beer she was drinking out her hand. Then he fell to the floor wrapping his arms around her waist, and laying his head on her lap. Tara had trouble understanding him, as he rambled and cried. She was annoyed that he disturbed her phone call, but also concerned. The first thought that popped into her head at the sight of his drunken manner was '_Vampire Blood_'.

"You gon have to get up Jason" she said cupping his face and raising it. He looked at her, and she couldn't help but to frown. It was the same look he had given her the night he was on 'V'. The night he confessed to caring for her...the night she caught him fucking a random bar slut near the dumpster.

"I'm sorry for everythin' Tara" he slurred and snuggled back into her waist "I don wanna lose you"

Her eyebrows shot up and she stood, bringing him up with her. He almost looked like the child she knew growing up.

"Are you on somethin' boy?"

He shook his head 'no' and squeezed her tighter. She rolled her eyes. '_Why does everybody want you when you're off the market?_' Tara shook him off and stepped back.

"Maybe this is a sign Jason. You never want me when you're sober"

"I ain't drunk!" he claimed. The woman stared at him with bored eyes.

He pouted "Maybe a lil' bit... Ask Sookie!" Tara cocked her head to the side at the preppy blonde's name and waited for him to continue.

"I told her how I felt about you... and she said it wouldn't be a good idea..." he said trailing off. Jason suddenly wondered if he should had kept that a secret. The effects of the Bourbon were wearing off.

She readjusted her stance and folded her arms "What?"

The thought of her friend withholding that information vexed her. For years Tara thought that eventually Jason would realize no one would be able to handle him like she could, or care for him in a way that only she knew how. She was too caught up in her anger to think that the fairy was trying to protect her.

Just as Tara tried to do the same for her.

She stared at the man she thought she would forever be doomed to love, and never loved back. '_What if this is the reason why I've been having doubts about Alcide?...Maybe I'm supposed to be with Jason...'_

The thought lasted for less than a second.

She scowled, feeling like an ass. There were feelings in her that she didn't even know she had until she met Alcide. Feelings that not even Jason Stackhouse had the ability to bring forth.

Another thought caused her to pause.

"Did you know I was seeing someone, Jason...?"

He nodded. "Sookie told me you were with that dark haired fella the other day...I wasn't drunk then!" he declared. His voice was desperate and panicked. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. That's the kind of guy Jason has always been. He didn't really see the problem with trying to take another man's woman; at least not yet.

Tara didn't want to be with someone like that...

Her eyes widened at the realization.

She didn't want to be with Jason Stackhouse. She loved him dearly, and couldn't imagine that ever stopping. But she wanted a man. Not a selfish little boy.

"I care about Alcide, Jason. Don't you see the problem with trying to get between us?" she asked. He huffed, sitting on his hunches.

"But you met me first. You love me!" he whined. Tara was becoming less and less attracted to him as the moments passed. His childishness was a big turnoff for her.

"So...If I had met Alcide first...and you and I were together...would it be okay for me to leave you for him?" she asked. It was too simple for him _not_ to understand. She could see him battling the truth through his facial expressions. Denial, denial, denial...

He knew he was wrong.

"Whatever your decision, you have to leave now. I don't think my boyfriend liked the thought of my old crush being drunk in my bedroom at two am" she said with a chuckle. Jason slowly stood and looked at the broken beer bottle on the floor. Tara followed his gaze and smiled.

"It's all good. Go sober up, okay?"

He nodded, but didn't move. Tara grabbed the broom that was resting in the corner of her room, and began to sweep up the pieces of glass. After a minute she turned to Jason.

"What is it?" she asked gently. He shrugged.

"Sookie told me you two were just dating right now...I didn't know he was your boyfriend" he said. Tara blinked in recognition. She had called him her boyfriend. She smiled.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>Alcide adjusted the collar on his white button down with a long sigh. He hated wearing suits. His father, J.D. Herveaux had bought him the grey vest suit he wore. A little over a year ago he handed it to him saying "You're going to own this company one day...dress like it." But Alcide only wore it when his dad came into town. He usually dressed like the rest of the workers.<p>

His mission was to drive to Mississippi and meet his father at the _Herveaux Constructing_ office. The organization was growing rapidly, and was his father's pride and joy. When his mother, Annabel, was around, the company was small and local. She was the one that helped his father start _Herveaux Constructing._

J.D. became a hard cold man after her death; constantly working, whether it was with the company or for Eric. The older wolf-man barely spent time with his son, and when they did finally see each other, it was always business.

The meeting consisted mostly of J.D. complaining about the license being renewed too close to the expiration date. This was because he couldn't find anything else to complain about, and didn't want his son to think he could relax while running a business. The lecture on renewing the constructing office license lasted for hours.

This was a standard father/son day for the Herveauxs. Alcide's father would show up, complain about everything being wrong, then contradict himself by saying everything was great, and then leave.

He never took his father's ranting to heart. He knew the old man gave him a hard time because he didn't know how else to express himself. It didn't make it okay, but he stopped trying to argue with his father about it years ago. All it did was bring him stress.

As soon as his father took off, Alcide headed straight for the Stackhouse home. The phone conversation he had with Tara, left him feeling uneasy. He figured that she would always be friends with Jason, but he couldn't stop the fear that rose in his chest when she said the young man was in her bedroom. The uncertainty she had about their relationship was obvious. She jumped back and forth too often for him to feel secure about it himself.

He knew he wanted her, but he was no longer sure about what she wanted. He knew he made her happy, but would that be enough in the end?

Alcide kept seeing images of Tara falling back into her old feelings for Jason, or her boss, Sam. He didn't like feeling helpless, but it was in her hands. More than once he has told her what he wanted. He decided it was her turn to tell him.

* * *

><p>As Jason walked out of the house, he saw a truck pull up into front yard. His eyes narrowed slightly remembering who it belonged to. He locked the front door behind him and walked towards vehicle. Alcide hopped out and brought his attention to Jason. His wolf let out a low warning growl in his head, but he shook it off.<p>

"Hey"

He wasn't sure of how else to greet him without sounding uncomfortable. He was on edge from the phone call, and wasn't sure if he liked him, or should like him yet.

"What's up?" Jason replied sizing him up. '_This dude is fucking huge_' he thought. They stared at each other for a moment longer. Alcide could smell Tara on him, but he didn't jump to conclusions. The call was at 2 am. He was probably too drunk to drive home, and spent the night.

"I'm looking for Tara" he said. The other man nodded looking down, and guilt began to roll off of him. Alcide's face dropped, and became icy. He didn't know why the boy was giving off those vibes. But the dark haired man hoped, for Jason's sake, that nothing happened between him and his woman.

"She went to work... Sam had called her in" Jason added unnecessarily. Alcide could tell that the other man was hiding something. But if he called him out on it without Tara being there to confirm or deny anything, he would possibly end up hurting Jason.

"Okay... Thank you" he said and got back into his truck. He made a mental note, to ask Tara about Jason. He didn't view the boy as a threat. But he seemed suspicious.

"Hey!"

Alcide looked out his window at the blonde. Jason stared at him '_The day you fuck this up...i'll be there...'_

That's what he _wanted_ to say. The young man wasn't very intelligent, but he knew when not to push buttons. And he knew Tara was happy with the werewolf. He had seen every relationship she had ever been in, crumble to pieces. The young man was glad that someone was able to keep her smiling. But he couldn't help thinking '_It should have been me..._'

What came out of his mouth was a firm "Tara may be strong, but she has feelings too."

Alcide's eyes widened in surprise, then he snorted and started up the engine.

"Agreed. You should tell her the same about me"

* * *

><p>Sookie stood near the window watching her brother and friend drive away. Working day shift that one time threw off her whole schedule. It was almost 6, so she knew Bill would be over in a while, but she had been awake since noon.<p>

The siblings had talked that morning, before the elder left. He confessed to approaching Tara, and letting her know how he felt. Sookie had not wanted that to happen. She knew how hot and cold Tara was, and Jason approaching her might have put a strain on the relationship her friend was developing with Alcide. She was proud to find out that Tara turned him away. But now Sookie had to deal with Tara's discontent over the secrecy.

* * *

><p><em>Merlotte's<em> dinner and bar crowd came pouring through the doors half after 6, but it was pleasantly busy. The usual overly drunken customers weren't acting out, and the staff was working well together. The only person who was slightly off, was Tara Thorton. The compliments she was getting on her new hairstyle helped a little. It was parted on the side, and neatly tucked behind her ears; which she had fashioned with small white studs. She had decided to move on from her braids. Sookie had taken her to the local salon, to get her hair washed and straightened a few days prior.

_Sookie_...

Tara had left that morning without even saying goodbye. She wanted it to be known that she wasn't happy with the situation.

The young woman had a long history with Jason Stackhouse. And through most of it, she was his savior. There had been many a times the blonde boy found himself to be "caught up", and with his intelligence level, he had trouble getting out. Tara always did what she could to help, and gave Jason an earful after it was over. But that was because she cared, and hated for misfortune to befall him.

Tara would had appreciated Sookie letting her in on the secret, but her friend knew her too well to do so. She was very happy with her man, and throwing Jason in at the beginning of her relationship with Alcide would have confused her.

She began wiping up the counter top, as her mind drifted to a sexy, intelligent, and kindhearted werewolf...

It was almost 7 pm, and she hadn't seen Alcide all day. She wondered if he was angry about Jason being in her room. After the blonde had went to bed, she contemplated calling her wolf-man back. But she didn't want to disturb him if he had to get up early. He had told her the company was stationed in Mississippi, and she wanted him to feel wide awake and well rested if he had to drive over the bridge. Around noon, she wondered just how early the meeting was supposed to end, and contemplated calling again. But _once more, _she decided the chances of interrupting were too high for her to pick up the phone.

Calling him would make her feel weak. Like she was turning into the type of woman she couldn't stand.

She pouted, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

But she still wanted to call.

Tara began to sweep up the area behind the bar. She hadn't slept well, and her back ached slightly. She had gotten up around 8 and began cleaning up the house. And at noon, Sam called her in to work. She stood up straight, stretching her arms, and rubbing her neck.

"Long day?" a voice called out.

Tara looked up to see Alcide strolling in. He was still dressed to impress, and had a silly grin on his face. Guiltily, he never thought he had ever missed a person so much. His wolf scrambled around happily inside of him, when it first caught wind of her. Her scent raised his body temperature, and caused a tingling sensation in his belly. He felt foolish, but he couldn't stop the blush in his cheeks. She squealed happily and ran from behind the bar, jumping into his arms. He caught her, immediately placing his mouth on hers in a hungry kiss. When he pulled away, he teased the ends of her shoulder length hair.

"I like" he declared with a grin.

Arlene's eyes widened as she walked up to them. "Is this the guy?" she asked. If Tara was as impatient and easily bothered as she used to be, something rude would have left her mouth about the red head needing to keep to herself. But she was happy that she got to see her man again, and she knew the waitress was only asking because she came into work one day feeling distressed over him.

"Yep. This is the guy" she said hopping down from Alcide's hold. The man held out his hand to Arlene, and she shyly shook it. Tara smirked remembering how his attractiveness caught her off guard the first time they met. She could imagine all the things going through her co-workers head. But it didn't bother her. If anything, it made her want to laugh.

"I'm Alcide Herveaux" he said smiling. He was happy thinking that Tara had spoken of him. Before she had arrived at the farm, he and his uncle had a long talk about her. He couldn't keep to himself how she made him feel, and out of all his friends and family, he felt the closest to Jeff.

The waitress nodded and gently pulled her hand back. Alcide blinked, as he smelled a bit of fear roll off of her. He wondered if Tara also told her that he was a werewolf.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Arlene Bellefleur" she said and turned to Tara "You have fun tonight...and be careful." With that, she turned away and went back to her customers. The dark skinned woman shook her head in confusion, but smiled nonetheless.

After being distracted by Arlene, Alcide remembered another reason why he wanted to meet Tara at work.

He wanted to meet the shifter. As Tara walked back around the bar to get her things, he leaned on the counter staring into the back. He could sense him...

Tara returned to her boyfriend with her purse and punched him in the shoulder. The action shook him out of his dark state.

"Now where the fuck you been?" she asked putting her hand on her hip. She was in high spirits because he had finally showed up, but also a bit annoyed that it had taken so long for him to arrive. Alcide wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I told you I had a meeting with my father. It ran a little later than I expected" he responded. Before she could retort; he kissed her again. He tried to add a bit of tongue, but pulled away smiling, as she pinched him for cutting her off. He had wanted to see her just as badly, if not more. He felt his wolf scratching to get free. Before he would have panicked about it, but his uncle Jeff told him that it was natural. His beast wanted to mate her; to pup her. The wolf-man did not disagree.

He decided to deal with the shifter another time. His woman needed attending to...

* * *

><p>Alcide's plan, the night before, was to take Tara out. Movie, dinner and then back to his bed for some "quality time" (they were having withdrawals). At his home, they wouldn't have to worry about a certain vampire's enhanced hearing. But the movie didn't happen... or the dinner... or the cottage for that matter. They couldn't make it to the east-side of Bon Temps, and didn't try. They were surprised they made it to Tara's bedroom.<p>

It was mid-day when they opened their eyes again. Sunlight illuminated the room and warmed the air around them. They had already awoken once earlier to clean themselves and go out for breakfast. But as one hunger was being sated, another began to grow.

That's how they ended up naked and sticky in Tara's bed once more. They stared at each other in a complacent silence.

Her finger traced along the edge of his jaw, and down the side of his throat. His eyes slid shut, concentrating on her touch. He felt dizzy; high on her scent and her taste. His fingers leisurely reached between her legs to see if she was ready for him again.

He twitched with annoyance when he felt her lick his nipple. Tara giggled knowing he didn't like the action.

"Don't" he warned sitting up and reaching for the nightstand. She laughed at his stern tone, but obeyed. After he rolled on the condom, Alcide climbed between her legs, while placing soft kisses on her cheek and neck. She smiled as he positioned himself.

"Is this what we're gon do all day?... Eat and fuck?" she asked. He smirked, rubbing the large bulbous head against her heat.

"We can sleep too"

Tara's laugh faded into a deep moan when he entered her body. He looked down at her, hands framing her head. She reached up to caress his face as he began little thrusts deeper and deeper into her. "Uh-!" she gasped as he bottomed out. He released a sigh and leaned his head back slightly. A cocky smile graced his features as he stared down at his woman.

"Think you can take anymore?" he asked. Tara shivered looking down between them. She was full of him, but he had more to give.

"You tryin' to kill me? It's not all gon fit" she huffed. She reached forward to push against his abs, trying to make him back out a bit. He didn't budge. She frowned up at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Let's see..." he said. He pulled out an inch, then gently tried to push in two. The woman hissed holding onto the barred metal headboard behind her. He repeated the process, and reached between them to lightly caress her nub.

"Oohh shit babe...I love it" she whimpered. Eventually the pace quickened and she began gasping; Alcide's thrusts became ragged.

He kissed her to silence himself. To stop the words that had been burning his throat and heart. His tongue searched her mouth. The need to go deeper, to be connected, to be a part of the woman, was causing him to shake. He nipped at her jaw; kissed her cheeks. She was making him feel _too _good, and it worried him that he would come without getting her off. He slowed his pace, and set his mouth to work on her nipples, while his hand trailed up and down her side.

Tara's body jerked and trembled in response. Hands gripped his shoulders, then slid up his neck to grip his hair. "Yes" he mumbled into her breast. She pulled harder, and his hips gave her three hard rapid thrusts. He removed her hand from his head. As good as it felt for him, he wouldn't be able to hold off if she kept it up. She pouted confused.

"Don't ya like it?"

He raised his head to give her a silly smile "A little too much"

She grinned and gripped his hair again.

"Ah!" he groaned. She used her control on his head to bring his mouth up to hers, giving him a slow, wet, hot kiss. When she pulled him away from her to look at his face, she laughed softly. Alcide's eyes were heavy, and he looked a bit dazed. It empowered her to know she was effecting him that way.

Tara brought his ear to her lips. She licked and nibbled the rim, then whispered...

"I want you to come in me right now Alcide..."

His body jerked at her sultry voice, but he shook his head 'no' and tried to continue. The man didn't trust himself to speak.

"Mmm... don't make me wait for it baby... I want your hot, thick cum...right now"

He groaned at her explicit words. He was on the edge "Tara..."

"I said now!" she demanded. And when she yanked his head back, he couldn't stop the powerful orgasm that ripped through him. He barked as he spilled **_heavily _**into the condom, shaking uncontrollably, and exposing his throat.

"I-Ah! Ahhh!" Alcide was having trouble biting his tongue. And once again, the words almost slipped free. His chest ached to say them.

Tara clutched her man, as his climax brought on hers. It was bigger than usual, and it lasted longer. Her back arched, pressing their bodies close together. She would wonder later if it was her feminine pride that made the culmination more pleasurable. It turned her on, like nothing else, to see him come apart that way.

Once she calmed down, she grinned and stretched beneath him.

"That... was _very_ hot" she murmured. He rested his body on top of hers; head cushioned by her breasts. The orgasm had left him disoriented and ultra-sensitive. He could see every thread sewn into the sheet they rested beneath, he could feel the sweat as it was released from his pores, and Tara's heart beat surrounded him, bouncing off the walls of the room. His wolf was right beneath the surface, but it was satisfied there and didn't feel the need to break out.

"Am I too heavy?" he asked, out of breath. He liked to be held by her, almost as much as he loved holding her. But he didn't want to crush his lover with his massive form.

"I like it...when I begin to go numb, I'll tell you" she chuckled. He laughed as well and kissed her breasts, nuzzling into them. The wolf-man wondered how long it would be before he could open up more. Nightmares of her denying their bond no longer tormented him, but he still felt her fear of commitment. Feelings that wished to be said and heard were on repeat in his mind, as he drifted off to sleep.

_I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

**My work has been stolen.**

Shame shame shame. This is why people are _afraid_ of posting their creations online. The person who plagiarized my work sent me an apology message, but then I found out she was using it on a different website! And called her out on it.

_Whyyyyeeee_...right? She told me she took the other one down as well, but how am I supposed to know for sure? She's claiming she left it up on the other site for me to see, so I could determine whether her **revised** version of **my **work was appropriate to keep...*sigh*

And why would I allow for her to keep the revised version of something I wrote? ***facepalm*** There is something wrong with that excuse. Anyone want to guess what it is...? Here it is folks:

**She never told me it was uploaded on another site...**I found out she posted it on another site by myself.

She** STILL** has it posted on _'Yahoo! Groups', _she just made it private so only certain people can read it. _It's like she has no pride or shame..._

And she may have it posted somewhere else too. Who knows who else she may have stolen from? If she wanted attention, she surely received it. It's funny and quite _sad_ at the same time...

And _I'm _sad to say that I will **not** be continuing **any **of my fanwork because of it. My major is Creative Writing, and maybe this was the push I needed to get out of the fanfiction world and do more with my own characters. That way I can copyright and kick bootay when people try to steal from me(:P)!

Don't get me wrong! **I LOVE ET LOTS!** But maybe this is my sign, ya know? I was addicted to writing fanfics almost as much as I was addicted to reading them. It was good fun. And the readers have made me sooooooo happy! You guys just don't know. And I would LOVE to write more, but there are thieves in the temple...

**SWIPER NO SWIPING DAMMIT!**

Anyways,

I don't think anyone will ever be able to understand how much I _appreciate_ every review, every visitor, and every hit...you guys are so awesome(:3)!

Things have been rough, and every one of you raised my spirits just by clicking on a pleasebringlumpia story! It brings me so much joy to know that _someone _had taken the time to _listen_. It really means the world to me. I love the whole bunches of ya!(X3)!

Thank you so much for reading.

This has been a wonderful experience and I am grateful :]


End file.
